When The Time Comes
by PrettylittleRiskey
Summary: What heppens when Snago, Miroku, and Shippo leave the village? Well, to start, Kagura attacks. Then Inuyasha tramsforms into a full demon and kills Kaede! Red to find out the rest!
1. Not again!

Jordie: Yay! My first fic! Enjoy the first chappie!

Kagome: Whee! Oh wait, this isn't a happy fic, is it?

Jordie: Naw, not really.

Inuyasha: What the heck?! Kagome, who's this?! Draws tetsusaiga

Kagome: N-no! Wait! This is the new author! Shakes head I don't think she'll be very nice to you if you hurt her.

Jordie: Oh well, I'm gonna be mean anyway! Bwahahah! Don't worry though, it'll get better. ; ) R&R!

Chapter 1: Once Again

" Inuyasha! Stop it...NOW!" Kagome cried, jumping out from behind a bush. He only turned and glared at her with his deep red eyes. " Inuyasha! I know you're in there! Please stop! I know you transformed, but you've killed almost the whole village!Please...stop....Inu..." Kagome trailed off and started to cry. This had never been so bad before. sango, Miroku, and Shippo all went to Sango's village for a visit, so Kagome didn't even have thier help. '_Stupid Kagura! Why in the seven hells did she have to attack now?'_ Kagome wondered. She drew her bow. "Inuyasha! Nooooooo!"She yelled, watching him jump over to lady Kaede's hut. Kagome put her bow away and started to run for the hut. Before she could get there, Lady Kaede steped unknowingly into the stary night. " kaede! Watch out!" Kagome yelled, trying to warn her friend of the danger. kaede looked up, just as InuYasha ran across her, slicing her in two. " N-no!" Tears slid down Kagome's face. She grabed and arrow and placed it on her bow. " Inuyasha!" She yelled, He turned to see her running towards the forest. He gave chase, but couldn't catch her untill they were at the Sacrid Tree. " Inuyasha," Kagome cried, turning around to face him, " I love you!" That said, she let the arrow go, pinning Inuyasha to the tree again.

    Kagome fell to the ground in tears. Why did this have to happen? "K-kagome!" Inuyasha said. She snapped her head up. His face no longer showed its demon features. Inuyasha was crying. "Me too." He said before Kagome's arrow's spell over took him. Kagome ran over to the tree. "W-why?! No!" Kagome inbraced his limp form. "Please! Please! Don't leave me, Inu!" She cried. Kagome tried to pull out the arrow, butit wouldn't move. "I...how the heck could I do this?!" Kagome hid her face in Inuyasha's neck. She satayed there for the rest of the week, not moving at all.

    " Sigh Look Sango, Kaede's village is coming into focus." Miroku said, walking beside the demon slayer. " Yay!" Shippo cried, jumping off of Miroku's shoulder. " Heh. Shippo, you've gotten your face all dirty with that candy Kagome gave you!" Sango laughed, bending over to wipe off Shippo's face. Rub, rub! SMACK! Sango glared at Miroku. " Ah, well. It was well worth it." He said, rubbing his red face. " Will he ever stop?" shippo whispered to Sango. She sighed and picked up Kirara. The small demon purred in her arms. Shippo smiled at his cat-like friend before running towards the village. "AH!" He yelled, stopping in his tracks. " Shippo!" Miroku yelled, running with Sango up to the young kitsune. " No!" Sango gasped, staring at the village. It was compleatly distroyed. " What did this?" She asked no one in particular. " Inuyasha...." Miroku said.   " Kagome!" Shippo yelled, diving into the dissipated village. Sango and Miroku quickly followed.

    "L-Lady Kaede!" Sango cried, seeing the priestess spred across the ground. " No! " Shippo began crying. Miroku put his hands together, praying for Kaede's soul. " We must hurry! There might still be a chance of finding Kagome!" Sango cried. She picked up the emmotionaly damaged Shippo and called for Kirara. "Carry him." Sango said simply. The small cat demon looked as if she suddenly caought on fire. When the flames died, a large demon could be seen. Sango placed Shippo on Kirara's back. "Let's go!" Miroku said. They took off towards the forest.

       
     " Why? Why did this have to happen?" Sango heard a small voice say. "That's Kagome!" She cried, running faster. The foursome burst into the clearing and statared at the God Tree. "Kagome..." Sango said, her voice very small. Kagome didn't answer.       " Phew," Miroku sighed, "it's good to see that both Inuyasha and you are alright." He said. Shippo jumped off of Kirara and ran for Kagome. he stopped short and screamed when he saw. . . . . . . .

Jordie: Ooooo! Cliffie! I know, I know, I'm evil. Live with it! > : )

Inuyasha&Kagome: What happens to me/Inuyasha?!

Jordie: You'll see! Tee hee! Now, I won't review unless someone reviews, and says they like it. NO FLAMES!

Inuyasha&Kagome: Hurry it the heck up!


	2. When she's gone

Jordie: oh! This week had been way too long! Way too much homework and tests!

Kagome: I compleatly agree woth you!

Inuyasha: What the heck are you too goody-goddys talking about?

Miroku: Rub, Rub

Jordan, Kagome, Sango: You sick pervert! Smack We can't believe you!

Shippo: He'll never learn...tut, tut, tut.....Oh well, onto the chappie!

Chapter two: When she is gone

Shippo stared at the arrow sticking out of Inuyasha's chest.

" K-kagome...you?" He studdered.

Kagome didn't answer; she just stared out into the forest. ' Why? Why did this happen? What? I feel......'

" I feel a shikon shard!" Kagome whispered.

Naraku stepped out from behind the tree. Whit and evil grin on his face, he bared his sword.

" Oh, my Kagome, look what you've done! Heh, join him!" Naraku yelled, slicing at Kagome.

No one knew how to react. They all were still numb from seeing thier dead friend. Sango screamed.

" Kagome!" She cried. For before her laid Kagome's body; minus the head. Shippo fell into a heap.

" N-no! Why? Why in all the seven hells did Kami have to take Kagome **and **Inuyasha? They were like my parents!" Shippo cried, not caring that Naraku was still in the area.

" N-naraku! Y-you killed m-my father, c-companions, and b-best f-friend! You w-will die!" Sango screamed, her pain easily heard in her voice. She bared her boomarang bone at Naraku and threw it with deadly accuracy. Naraku tried to flee, but was quickly cut in half by Sango's bone.

" He's dead." Miroku said. He unrapped his hell-hole hand. There was no longer a void. Sango fell to the ground next to Shippo.

" What the heck do you sound so pleased about?! My BEST FRIEND is DEAD! Do you understand what I'm saying?!" Sango was clearly devistated. She sat there and cried all of the tears she'd been holding in. She cried for her fater, brother, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

" We have to burry her." Miroku said, his voice cracking on the last part. Sango noticed multiple drops hit the ground. She looked up. Miroku was crying.

" I.....didn't .......mean.....to .......upset.........you....." She sobbed. Miroku grabbed her around the waist and, for once, comforted her without groping her. ' We'll have to do it ourselves. Kaede is .....dead also.' Miroku thought.

"Sango? H-how are w-we s-s-supposed to t-tell K-ka-kagome's fam-family?!" Shippo asked.

Sango looked down at the young Kitsue. She hadn't considered that. " Kagome had jewel shards with her every time she passed through the well. Inuyasha was a demon. I'll take K-ka-kagome's shard and go to her time. T-th-that sould work....." Sango trailed off.

Miroku and Shippo nodded. Miroku took both of his friends bodies ans burried them.

Sango gave a weak smile at Shippo.

" Don't worry...I'll try to b-brake it to them easily." She studdered.

Shippo lifted his arms. " Can I go too, Sango?" he asked. Sango picked him up and gave him a tight hug.

" I'd prefer if you didn't....I'm not sure how this will go..." Sango stared off into the sky. She could have sworn she saw two clouds shaped like her dead friends, hugging. Shippo nodded.

" I'll be back soon." Sango put Shippo down and dropped into the well. As she suspected, a bright pink light surrounded her, pushing her through time.

' Huh? Wait, this doesn't look right!!' sango thought, jumping out of the well. Kagome had told her that the God tree could be seen as soon as you jumped out of the well. She also said there was a small shrine around the well.

" Hey? Who are you? You don't look familiar, but on the other hand, I'm so bussy I really haven't been paying attention to anything. Who are you, chika?" A fimillar voice said.

Sango turned and stared at ...........

Jordie: Sorry, I feel like being evil today. I've been way too nice!


	3. Can it Really Be?

Jordie: Whee! Time to update!

kagome: Whee!

Sango: Great!

Inuyasha: You really are all idiots aren't you?

Chicks all give Inuyasha death glares.

Inuyasha: EEP!

Chapter 3: Can it Really Be?

2004

Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. It was really her!

" K-kagome!" Sango cried, tears swelling up in her eyes. The girl stared at her.

" W-who?" The girl asked. " You think I'm **Kagome**?! The great Kagome?! No way......she's been dead for over two hundred years." The girl said, staring at Sango as if she were crazy. Sango stared. ' She's NOT Kagome?! How can that be......Huh.......those clothes are nothing like Kagome's. Am I father in the future then I ment to go?!' Sango was lost.

" Listen....If you need my help, I'd be glad to help." The girl said. She extended her hand. " My name is Skye Shikon." Sango took her hand. " I'm Sango Shiboku." Sango said, staring at the girl. She looked just like Kagome. " You....you know of the great Kagome?" Skye asked.

" Yeah...she was my best friend. What made her the **great** Kagome?" Sango asked.

" Your best friend? How can that be? You're no older than me....but Kagome died many years ago." Skye looked at Sango starangly.

" Look, just answer my question." Sango was starting to get angry. " Kagome killed the evil bandit Inuyasha before she died." Skye said matter-of-factly. Sango's eyes grew huge.   
" The BANDIT Inuyasha?!" She gasped. History was horribly wrong. " He wasn't a bandit! He loved Kagome! She loved him too! Where the heck did those people get that information?!" Sango screamed.

Skye's eyes grew shiny. " How so you know this?" She whispered. A loud bark sounded through the trees. Sango looked over to see a large white dog running towards them. Running right along side it were a little red fox and a small cheetah cub. The dog jumped in front of Skye and glared at Sango, baring its teeth.

"Shh, Inuyasha. It's okay. Take Shippo and Kirara over to the house. I'll be there soon." Skye said, stroking the dog's white ear. It imeadiatly growled with pleasure. Inuyasha licked Skye's hand before running off with Kirara and Shippo. ' These names....her face......It has to be! She's Kagome's reincarnation!' Sango gasped. Skye quickly turned to look at her.' Huh...this girl is really strange, but I....I feel like....like I KNOW her....' She wondered. " We should probally get you some new clothes." Skye laughed.

"What? What's wrong with my clothes?" Sango asked defensivly. Skye only laughed. " Well, fist off, they are _muy bonita_, but way out of year. We need to get you some American clothes." She said. "American?" Sango was amazed. Kagome's family must have moved over time. "Uh, yeah. Come on, you look about my size." Skye led Sango to her house which was about twnety feet away.

"Sister!" A young boy yelled. Sango looked over and saw.......Kohaku. In the flesh. Alive. "K-ko-kohaku!" She cried. " Huh? Kohaku? How did ya'll know my nickname?" The boy asked. Skye sighed. " Sango, Jed, Jed, Sango." Skye said. " Com'er Inu!" She yelled. The white dog came running back to Skye. " Aw, I love you boy!" Skye said. The dog growled as if to say "Feh."

"Come on. Lets go get you some real clothes." Skye led Sango up a set of stairs into a room with wall lenght windows on one hole side. " This is it. This is _mi dometoreo_." Skye said. " Um, excuse me but what language is that?" Sango asked timidly. " Spanish." Skye looked at her curiously.

Skye walked over to a large door and opened it. It was full of clothes. Skye walked in, grabed some clothes, and walked back out. " Here ya go. Try 'em on in the bathroom." Skye handed over the clothes.

About fifteen minutes later, Sango came out wearing the cutest outfit ever! She wore a pair of black jeans with a tie-like black and sliver belt, a black shirt with a pink and black tie and a pink and black stripped over shirt, and, to top it all off, she had on a pair of black knee-high boots. " Um, do you like it? Are you serious about this being what you wear?" Sango asked.

" Yes, I'm serial. Dude, that outfit looks way wack on you." Skye replied. Sango only stared at her. " Oops, I mean that I'm serious and the outfit looks very cute on you." Skye translated.

" Huh? What's that? It really looks good with that outfit!" Skye ssaid, pointing at the Shikon jewel, minus one piece.

" It's the Shikon Jewel. If I'm correct, it should sound very fimmilar to you." Sango spoke unsurly. Skye stared. " The Shikon Jewel.....I.....it....sounds so fammiliar......" Skye mummbled. Sango smiled. She knew she was getting some where. Sango reached into her pocket. She pulled out the vile with the final jewel piece in it. It was corroded with evil. Sango handed the vile to Skye. "Take it out." She commanded.

Skye did as she was told. As soon as the shard touched her skin, the evil aura was replaced with a pure one with a slight tink. Sango begane to cry. " You are her." She whispered. Sango shook her head. " Gather your stuff. There's some where you need to be."

Skye didn't question her. She knew she could trust her. In no time, Skye had gathered her stuff. " What about my pets? I can't leave them!" Skye cried. 'Uh! This is gonna be difficult!' Sango thought. " You'll need to hold on to them and never let them go." She warned her new friend.

Skye agreed and they all went tracking out to the well.

Once at the well, Sango stopped. " Okay, listen. You are Kagome. You need to pass back through this well to save us. You are our only hope!" She empahsized. Skye couldn't believe it, but some how......it felt right. She nodded at Sango. Sango took off the Shikon Jewel. " I'll keep the single shard with me. That will allow me to pass through. You put this around your neck. Dont forget: do not let go of your pets!" Sango couldn't have made herslef any seriouser. Sango jumped into the well before Skye could argue.

Skye sighed, made sure her bag was secure, tied the jewel around her neck, and grabbed her pets. With one final look around, she jumped into the well.

Skye spun around in compleat darkness. Just when she felt as if her lungs were going to collapse, the spinning stopped and she was in the bottom of a well. Alone, execpt for her pets. Kirara nuzzled up to her, clearly in need of support. A small face appeared at the top of the well. " Well? What are you waiting for?" Sango asked. Skye smiled. She did it!

Climbing out of the well, she looked around. " Dang! What in all the seven hells happened here?" She asked, surprized by her expression. Something moved in the corner of her eye. She bent down, let go of her pets, picked up a bow and an arrow, and spun on the thing, bow ready to fire. " Wha! Don't kill me, Kagome!" A Small voice said. Skye looked down and saw a young boy with his hands over his head. With fox feet. And a tail. Skye's eyes expanded. She saw a guy in a purple and black robe. " M-miroku? S-shippo?" Skye asked. Sango gapped at her. " You........you reconize them?" She asked.

Skye glared at Miroku. " Yeah, I remember him. He's the butt groping pervert. And that....that's Shippo.....little Shippo the Fox Demon." Skye bent down and picked him up. She squeezed him tight. Suddenly, Skye put him down and drew her bow. She let the arrow soar in the air with no deffinite target. The arrow seamed to stop in mid-air. And where it stopped, blood poured. Kikyo stood in front of her, bleeding to death. " So, you are my reincarnation's reincarnation. Don't break Inuyasha's heart like she did." With that, Kikyo burst into the gravesoil that restored her to life.

Skye stared at the pile of soil. The others jaw-dropped behind her. The white dog walked up to Skye. He didn't even notice her. He looked toward the forest and ran off towards it. " Inu?" Skye asked. She ran off after her dog.

Fifteen minutes later, Skye approached a large tree. She circled around it and stopped. A red haori caught her eye. She looked up and stopped. Inuyasha was laying at the base of the tree where a guy was pinned by an arrow. " Inuyasha!" Skye cried, not meaning her dog, but the guy pinned to the tree. She ran to the tree. As she approached, a pulse sent her back, also letting memories loose. Skye tried to get closer again. The same pulse pushed her back, releasing more memories. Skye became determined. She was quickly remembering the boy on the tree. Inuyasha. She loved him.

Skye dove at the arrow and screamed. It felt as if a fire went off in her brain. " I.....w-won't.......l-let.......m-mysel-lf......b-be .....beat!" She cried, yanking at the arrow with all of her strength. The arrow glowed bright pink. It surrounded both of the Inuyashas and Skye. Skye imeadiatly started to spin. Her mind went into rapture. Everything was comming back, but way too quick! Her head couldn't take it! Suddenly, the pain stopped. She remembered everything. 'I'm kagome, but I'm Skye too. Why couldn't I forget the kagome part of myself?! I....I hurt Inuyasha!' Skye started to cry. She watched Inuyasha (Hanyou) lay back onto the ground.

" Inuyasha!" She cried. She leaned over him. " Kami! Don't take him from me twice!" She cried, gripping the hanyou's horai. ' What do I have to do?' " Inuyasha," she called, " I wanna tell you something. I love you....I always have....and always will..." She trailed off. Nothing happened. Skye bent down and kissed him on the lips. He started to glow red. So did the white dog. The dog rose in the air and became transparent. It then easily slid back into the hanyou's body.

Jordie: Uh, too tiard....long chapter......must sleep.....snore!


End file.
